Ask Hawkfrost
by Divine Contemplation
Summary: Yet another Ask Whoever story. I do have xXFlamingAssasinXx's permission, so now, the moment we've all been waiting for... drumroll please ASK HAWKFROST!
1. Chapter 1

Ask Hawkfrost!

Okay, so many of these "Ask Whoever" thingies have been done, but I thought it would be fun if we could ask Hawkfrost… so I have threatened to bomb the Dark Forest and kill all the cats in it. Fortunately, Hawkfrost has _some_ feelings, even if they're selfish feelings, so he agreed to be catnapped. Now he's…. well, I probably shouldn't tell you where he is; you might rescue him. Why anyone would want to do that, though, is beyond me… but whatever.

**Soooo… ASK HAWKFROST!!**


	2. Chapter 2  Arrowwing's  s

From Arrowwing:

Dear Hawkfrost,

1. Why did you fowllow your father?

2. Are you a seven-toed cat? my kittypets are

3. So many people think you loved Leafpool, Is that true?

4.If you on the off chance ever had kits what would you name them.

5. If you did not love Leafpool were there any other riverclan she-cats you loved?

Well thats all for now I hope you will be let out soon so you can return to sceeming!

Arrowwing

p.s. I like Brambleclaw more XD

p.p.s I named a kit after you in one of my stories!... I hate to break

it to you though... Hawkkit dies sorry!

rember I love ya!( but not as much as Brambleclaw or your father. His plans are better than youurs!)

------------------------------

1. Because he's cool! Why else?

2. How'd you guess?

3. Not at all! I hate her! The stupid medicine cat!

4. Hm… let's see… Hawkfrost, Hawkfrost, Tigerclaw, and Hawkfrost.

5. No, they're all loyal wimps!

P.S. I like your brother more than you. (If you even have one…)

P.P.S. I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted. I think I'll be insulted. (Shadedleaf says I should be flattered… but what does she know?!)

3 (but not really)

Hawkfrost

**With only one set of questions, I hate to admit it, but Hawkfrost is getting pretty bored in the -breaks down in coughing fit so you can't understand me-**


	3. Chapter 3 Everyone Else

**Wow... long chapter...**

Question(s):

From leafpool-medcat

Hawkfrost,

1. Why are you so evil?

Skyheart

Answer(s):

1. It's all part of the plan. –cackles evilly-

The one, the only, the best, the worst

Hawkfrost

Question(s):

From Featherflower:

HAWKFROST!! MY SECOND HERO:) (your father is my first, no offense though but he came into the world first XP)

Ok, would you get extremely angry if I tied you to a chair, hung you upside down, and give you a muzzle so I can huggle the life out of you:P

LOTS OF EVIL LOVE, Featherflower

Answer(s):

Grr. Why does everyone like Tigerstar better?

Of course I would! …well, only if any other cat was watching. Then they could laugh at me. That would not be good. So… if you make it seem like I'm doing something good for the forest and saving everyone and being a hero, then that's fine. Otherwise, no.

Question(s):

From rainstorm007:

Dear Hawkfrost,

You are one very cunning cat, did you know that?

Okay, you have to kill one of your siblings or half-siblings, who would you kill?

Do you ever think that you live in the shadow of not only Tigerclaw, but one of your siblings too? Like, do you ever feel pressured to be more like, say, Brambleclaw?

If you were leader of RiverClan, what changes would you make?

Yours Curiously,

Rainstorm007

P.S. You're one cool cat.

Answer(s):

1. Yes, I'm _**very **_cunning.

2. Hm… Mothwing. She's wasting her life being a medicine cat.

3. Never. If anything, he should feel pressured to be like me. Well, everyone should…

But no, I'm perfectly happy right now. Dead.

4. Okay… first, I would make an alliance with ShadowClan; then I would use that to take over WindClan, because they're weaker than ThunderClan. Then, I would take over ThunderClan. Then I would rule the forest and everyone would be happy. Not that that matters.

P.S. I know.

Question(s):

From Queen Siv- Shatterstream

Hi. I was wondering. Do you think Mothwing is a failure?

Answer(s):

Yes. She's a total failure. Being a medicine cat, and everything!

Question(s):

From Mocking Laughter:

I think you're bloody awesome, and so do lots of people, and I can't believe you don't have a mate. (Or do you?) Why is that?

Answer(s):

No, because I'm kewl like that.

Question(s):

From danagurl:

HAWKFROST,

YOU'RE AN IDIOTIC MOUSEBRAIN! HOW DARE YOU FOLLOW YOUR FATHER!

1. Do you think Jaypaw will turn out good or evil (EVVIL!)

2. If you had kits, what would you name them other than Tigerkit and Hawkkit?

Answer(s):

Why, thank you. I do so love being called an idiotic mousebrain.

1. EEEEEEEVIL.

2. That's harder… it depends on what they look like. I really don't know.

Question(s):

From Darkfire's Demons:

who was the traitor in ThunderClan? IT WASN'T ASHFUR! right? please say it wasn't Ashfur! Everyone thinks he is the traitor!

is this going to be a hard question to answer?

Answer(s):

Yes, it is hard to answer. O.o

It was Ashfur. (So says Shadedleaf)

**I need more reviews, people! More reviews more questions more chapters more fun! So review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Next Few Reviews

**The next few reviews:**

Question(s):

From Sunclaw:

I LOVE you Hawkfrost! I was so sad when you died I almost cried, but that would be a sign of weakness. Anyway, here's the questions:

1.How could you TRUST Brambleclaw? You should have seen from the start that he was a traitor.

2. How come you didn't try to kill Leopardstar or Mistyfoot first, instead of helping that useless lump of foxdung (Brambleclaw) kill Firestar?

Thankyou, my little ball of evil.

p.s You are the role model for my kittypet, Buggy, (He even looks like you) and he was wondering how best to dispose of a leader with nine lives, beside killing them over and over. (That would take too long)

Answer(s):

Aww, thanks! Good thinking, on the crying. Never, and I repeat, **NEVER** show any signs of weakness.

1. I really don't know. I hate myself now, for trusting him… although he was Tigerstar's son, so that should have counted for something…

2. Because…. I felt like it. And if I did, Firestar would have killed me. He's just… special that way.

P.S. I am so honored! Although a kittypet… I dunno. Can't he be reborn as a Clan cat? To dispose of a leader… get Smudge to do it for you. It worked on Tigerstar, didn't it?

Question(s):

From mysterys:

Dear Hawkfrost (btw, in my opinion you have the best name in the whole warriors series)

1. If you HAD to have a mate, who would it be in all the CLANS (no loners, kittypets or rogues... and no dogs of horses either)

2. If you HAD to name a kit that looked exactly like you something OTHER THAN Tigerkit or Hawkkit, what would you name it? (no bramblekits either)

3. What's your favorite color?

4. Do you wish that Mothwing could ACTUALLY speak to Starclan?

5. Do you wish that Mothwing was a warrior instead of a medicine cat?

6. If you had to be mates with either Squirrelflight or Leafpool, who would you choose between the two?

7. If you became leader of all the clans, what would you do with Daisy, her kits, and all the other half-clan, kittypet or rogue joiners of clans? Would you kill them even though you are part loner? (Sasha)

8. What's your opiion of Tawnypelt? I mean, she's your half-sister, but she didn't even consider joining you... what's ur opinion of her?

9. If you could have any other name what would it be?

10. If you could be any other clan-cat for a day, who would you be?

All my hatred,

mysterys

PS- Hawkfrost, there's a humor fic where Crowfeather spiked your hair with mouse-bile. Ever since I read that fic, I've worshipped Crowfeather.

Answer(s):

1. Russetfur. She's eeeeevil:D

2. Nightkit, Shadekit, Darkkit… things like that.

3. Black.

4. No. Then she would be more powerful and she wouldn't have to listen to me. The only way I get her to do stuff for me is threatening to tell the Clan that she doesn't believe. That would eliminate my power completely. We don't want that, do we?

5. No. See above. It wouldn't matter so much that she doesn't believe.

6. Squirrelflight. She's not as perfect.

7. I would kill Daisy, Brook, and Millie, and all the other cats with no warrior blood in them. (Funny, they're all in ThunderClan.) Except for Daisy's kits. They've been trained as warriors since they were about a moon old. I would put them and the other half-Clan cats under careful watch and if they do anything kittypet-like, they're dead. If not, then they're fine.

8. She's a wimp. Like all my other siblings and half-siblings. –pokes Brambleclaw and sneers-

9. Darkshadow. It can be evil or good. It's almost as perfect as Hawkfrost.

10. Hm… Blackstar. I could make ShadowClan pledge service to RiverClan, then take over the world! Yay!

P.S. Tell Crowfeather that I'm better because I'm dead, so I'm invincible. And I can spike his hair with mouse bile, too… if I can find the mouse bile…

Question(s):

From Adderstar:

Okay Hawkfrost, Here's my questions:

1)Why do you suck?

2)What do you have against just following the warrior code and NOT trying to kill cats for power, like any other normal warrior?

3)Why do you want power? All you can do with power is tell people what to do, and if they don't like it, they'll turn on you.

4)Seriously, why do you suck?

--Adderstar

PS: Your dad killed Gorsepaw. He was my favorite...

mysterys

Answer(s):

1. Please, watch the typos!

2. Because I'm special…

3. Because I can tell people (ahem… cats) what to do.

4. Cause I'm kewl like that. (Spottedleaf smacks him for using the same lame answer _again._ Then she smacks him for no reason. Then she smacks him because she feels like it. Then she smacks him fifteen more times…)

P.S. I only wish I was around to do it myself.

Question(s):

From Wildfire of FireClan:

OMG...geez, Hawkfrost being asked questions. I need to make a mental note to come back here often to see what other evil answers he could make to these innocent askers.

My own questions to Hawkfrost:

1. What makes you so evil? Is it the fact that your father was evil, or is it something else?

2. If you were to fall in love, who do you think it would possibly be with?

From, the future world dominater,

Wildfire

(p.s. my cousin's plotting with me, bwahaha)

Answer(s):

-cackles-

1. Both. Because of Tigerstar, and because I feel like it. And I like power. And I don't like being told what to do by an _inferior_ warrior… named Mistyfoot.

2. Russetfur.

3. Oh wait… there is none.

From, the past world dominator,

Hawkfrost

P.S. Can I help?

(Shadedleaf wants to know if you stole her name, _Wildfire._)

**More, people, more! Hawkfrost is getting bored!**


	5. Chapter 5 More Questions

**Okay, here comes some more:**

Question(s):

From Rainstorm007:

Dear Hawkfrost,

If you were leader of RiverClan, and I was in your Clan, and I came up to you and told you that you are vain, selfish, ignorant, and way over ambitious, what would you do to me?

What is your least favorite thing about being dead?

-Rainstorm007

Answer(s):

I would thank you. Then I would have to kill you.

Hm… nothing. I'm invincible, and I get to torture cats in their dreams. I guess the worst part is that I only get to torture them when they're sleeping, not when they're awake, and I only get to torture a few. That will soon be fixed, though… -cackles-

-Hawkfrost

Question(s):

From roaring smilodonstar:

this awesome i get to ask Hawkforst stuff

1)Why are you so cool?

2)If you had to kill any cat in all the clan but Firestar, Brambleclaw, Mistyfoot, Leopardstar and Tawnypelt who would it be

3)If you could come back to life for one day, what would you do?

4)if you had to chose out of all your siblings,(inclueding half)

who do like the best?

5)if you had a theme song what would it be?

thi is awesome! do you no that your my favorite cat in all the clans and that i am drawing a picture of you and i have a new kitten and it looks like you and I named it Hawkfrost cuz your soo cool!

Answer(s):

Yes, you do. You should feel honored.

1. Because I'm Hawkfrost, Tigerstar's son.

2. Spottedleaf. She rescued Jaypaw. Darn Spottedleaf.

3. I would run around killing all the cats I hate: Firestar, Brambleclaw, Mistyfoot… the list is endless.

4. Probably… um… none of them. They all turned out good in the end.

5. I dunno… the Typewriter song. It's a random song that Shadedleaf studied in music. (Shadedleaf is smacking me over and over and over again… what'd I do?)

Thanks! You're my favorite fan! (And probably the only one who likes me better than my dad…)

The one, the only…

drumroll please

Hawkfrost!!

Question(s):

From Adderstar:

You know, you cost me five bucks. I bet somebody that you wouldn't turn evil, and whaddaya know. I lose. I should stop betting...

I recently read the beginning of a fic where you come back from the dead. But here's the fun part: you're GOOD! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

What do you think of that? I can't wait for that person to update.

How do you get along with Tigerstar? I mean, is it a father-son relationship, or a partner-in-crime relationship? Or is it a leader-sidekick kind of thing?

Answer(s):

Oh, I'm sooooo sorry.

Good?! What?! How can I be _**good?!?**_ The **eeeevil** person who wrote that story better have a pretty good hiding place, because if they don't, they'll be sorry… (Shadedleaf wants the link to that story.)

Tigerstar… I guess you would call it a partner-in-crime/leader-sidekick relationship. We are partners in crime, but we both know who's in charge.

Question(s):

From Darkfire's Demons:

But do you trust Shadedleaf when she says it's Ashfur? She did trap you, after all, and makes you answer random questions.

Answer(s):

(From Shadedleaf)

How dare you spoil my evil plan?!

I didn't let Hawkfrost read that… it could have been trouble. You know what I mean.

And I'm not asking the random questions… If you feel sorry for him, you shouldn't ask such random questions. Geez, people. You're supposed to be _smart._

**Hawkfrost wants more!! Actually, Shadedleaf wants more; Hawkfrost just wants to go back to being dead.**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Question(s):**

**From roaring smilodonstar:**

yay i feel loved,

your soo cool!

me want to ask you so more questions okay Hawkfrost, ruler of this worl and the next

1)How did you be come EVIL!?

2)Out of all the listing clans witch clan would you want to be in?

Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, Bloodclan.

3)What was the most stupid idea that you had? (don't ask)

4)Would you want Tigerstar or Scourge to be your father?

5)What was the most demented dream you had?(don't ask, again)

6) and are you going to rule the after life?

YOU ARE SO COOL!

roaring smilodonstar

**Answer(s):**

Thanks!

1. One word: Tigerstar.

2. RiverClan, my Clan. We can hunt on any territory, so we would be able to conquer the warrior world! Yay:D

3. Um… I'm not sure I want to tell you.

4. Tigerstar. Scourge murdered him. I wouldn't want a murderer for a father. (Not that I don't have one…)

5. The fake one. About Stormfur and Brook. Which could have been about me and Mothwing, now that I think about it…

6. Oh yeah!!

I know I am.

-Hawkfrost

**Questio(s):**

**From Darkfire's Demons:**

random questions that people type! OTHER people on fanfiction!

**Answer(s):**

Okay, I forgive you.

**Question(s):**

**From Onestar's Girl:**

ok i got some questions

1.why are you so mean?

2.what inspried you to be evil

3.why are you so mean to Mothwing you should be ashame of your self

4.Do you think Onestar is a good leader. If you say no then i'll Kill you (even though your already dead)

5.am glad your dead

Onestar's Girl aka Millennium

**Answer(s):**

1. I'm not mean. I'm eeeeevil.

2. Tigerstar.

3. Mothwing should be ashamed of herself. A _medicine cat!_ Ugh!

4. No. He's too dependent on Firestar (who isn't a good leader either, btw). Ha ha, you can't kill me! I'm already dead:P

5. Me too. Now I'm invincible.

**Question(s):**

**From Tawnyleaf:**

YOU CREEP you tried to kill your own brother, got stormfur out of riverclan (his BIRTH clan,) destroyed your own sisters faith in starclan,(and she's the medicine cat you crippled her!)destroyed the SquirrelxBramble for awhile, and you tried to kill firestar you freak. Here's my question:

1.HOW CAN YOU HAVE FANS?

2.HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?

3.SHADEDLEAF tell xXFlamingAssassinXx to take down nightcloud and put this piece of work up there. he could use this more then she can.

**Answer(s):**

I know. Aren't you proud of me?

1. Because I'm eeeeevil.

2. Because I'm eeeeevil.

3. (From Shadedleaf) You do it. I'm too busy trying to get him _-throws a large, heavy object at Hawkfrost's head-_ to cooperate.

**Question(s):**

**From whisperedthreats:**

Dear Hawkfrost,

After seeing you on the cover of Sunset, I think you're kinda cute. Well now, I'm a fan. You're my favourite cat.

Here are some questions.

1)I'm writing a story, Brewing Storm and you are one of the main cats. I paired you up with a beautiful silvery gray she cat called Stormcloud. If she was real, would you love her?

2)I know that question was kinda random but have you ever had a crush on a cat before? If yes, who was she?

3)If you had kits, what would you name them? List five names for a she-kit and a tom kit.

4)Have you ever got stuttery over a cat? Will you ever?

Remember to answer my questions. I may be contacting you more often for my fan fiction. Thanks. :)

**Answer(s):**

Thanks. I'm glad someone likes me better than my evil father. (He's evil, I'm eeeeevil.)

1. It depends. How many e's does she have in "evil"? If it's more than 1, then sure; if it's less, than no way! Although she does sound pretty…

2. No, but if I did, it would be Russetfur, ShadowClan's deputy. I'm sure she has five e's.

3. Tom: Nightkit, Wildkit, Patchkit (Patchnose is a kind of snake), Darkkit, Blackkit.

She-kit: Midnightkit, Moonkit, Nightkit (can be either tom or she-cat), Lionkit (Yes – a she-kit), Eeeeevilkit.

4. No; probably not.

3 Hawkfrost.

**Question(s):**

**From :**

**1. **

**2. **

**3. **

**Fill in the blanks!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Question(s):**

**From Tigershadow:**

ok ok i got a few Question

what whould you say to a she-cat that said she loved you (if you wher alive)

Whould you kill your leader if she named you somethig girly for your warrior name and every one was waching? so if you killed her the clan whould hate you o0

what whould you do if you where capturd by Twolegs and they made you become a kitty-pet?

if you wher alive and a bunch of little twoleg girls wher playing house and they whould drees you up and stuff what whould you do o0

if leafpool had your kit wich i bet whould neaver happen and it became more ambitios thane you and was secsesfull with ruleing over all the clans and every thing you wanted whould you be juilis of him?

p.s I hate you and the nick name i gave you is Hawkiepuck P

**Answer(s):**

I have some answers.

1. It depends. Is she evill? Or eeeeevil?

2. No, I would hire Tigerstar.

3. I would claw their ears off.

4. I would claw their ears off.

6. No, I would be proud.

P.S. I hate you too. (Shadedleaf: -smacks- That's not nice! Be polite!!)

**Question(s):**

**From mistsoul:**

Dear hawlfrost,

I am Your dads mate.

and do yo think that it is cool haveing ew step brothers and a step sister

love

Mistsoul tigerstars's mate

**Answer(s):**

He had _3_ mates?

No, I hate them. Especially Brambleclaw.

**Question(s):**

**From Rabbitstorm:**

Hawky,

I don't completely hate you, but I don't love you. I like you better than your father.

I'm thinking about writing a story and you fall in love with either a beautiful tortoiseshell cat or a pure white cat with very faint gray stripes. Which do you want? They both have five e's but one becomes evil because of you, and the other is already evil.

**Answer(s):**

Rabbit-y,

Thanks… wait… is that a compliment?

I want the one that I turn eeeeevil. :D Yay! I get to influence someone!

**Question(s):**

**From rainstorm007:**

Dear Hawkfrost,

Let's say that your still alive. You are given the chance to kill Mistyfoot and Leopardstar, and become leader. Would you do it? If you did, how could you live with yourself knowing that you had done that?

What changes would you make in the Warrior Code if you could do that?

**Answer(s):**

I would definitely kill them. Yay! Leader!

I would be too busy thinking about how to take over the world than to feel guilty.

I would eliminate it entirely and leave only one rule: **OBEY THE ALL-POWERFUL GOD, HAWKFROST.**

**Hawkfrost is getting bored…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Question(s):**

**From Onestar's Girl:**

Dear, Hawkforst

1. i hate you more than your father

2. do you like anyone in your clan or other clans

3. if you had kits what would you name them

4. i hate you

5. i wish i can kill you myself

6. firestar is a good leader

7. and did i mention i hate you

P.S i hate you

**Answer(s):**

1. I hate you more than your mother.

2. Not really. Does Tigerstar count?

3. I've answered this already. Hawkfrost, Hawkfrost, Tigerclaw, and Hawkfrost.

4. I hate you too.

5. Haha, I'm dead, I'm invincible!

6. Firestar sucks.

7. Actually, you did.

P.S. Ever heard the song "Loathing" from Wicked?

**Question(s):**

**From Rabbitstorm:**

What would your ideal mate look and act like?

P.S. That WAS a compliment.

**Answer(s):**

1. Hm… dark brown tabby, and she'd act just like me. Eeeeevil.

P.S. Oh, good. You just saved your ears.

**Question(s):**

**From TheAzureDolphin:**

Um, okay first I would like to say you're one of my favorite cats. Next is the question.

How would you react if I named a fan character after you in a different universe(By that I mean a video game.)?

**Answer(s):**

A video-wha…?

(Shadedleaf: -smacks- He'd love it. Don't do it.)

**Question(s):**

**From brightheart7:**

dear hawkfrost,

did you know i am your BIGGEST fan your my most favorite charctor in the whole series i think im going to right a fanfic about you :)

well i have questions

1. if you could pocess any cat who would it be?

2.Who do you hate more Brambleclaw or Firestar

3.Why do you get bored so easily

4.Why do you have to be so cool (not that i have a problem with it)

5.Would you rather torture cats in there sleep or be alive?

**Answer(s):**

No, I didn't know… I thought roaring smildonstar was. Now I have _two_ biggest fans… O.o

1. Firestar. Then I'd ruin his life and Brambleclaw's. Two birds (erm, cats) with one stone. :D

2. Firestar. –shudders-

3. Because there are no cats to conquer or worlds to take over in Shadedleaf's (hiding place removed for safety).

4. Because I'm Hawkfrost.

5. I'd rather be alive. Then I can torture them when they're asleep _and_ when they're awake. Although if I'm dead, I'm invincible…

**Hawkfrost isn't bored anymore, but he will be… soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**One last chapter before I go on vacation:**

**Question(s):**

**From brightheart7:**

hello again hawkfrost

1.why dont you have an attitude now like you did in the books?

2.Is Shadedleaf ever going to let you go?

3.So whats up?

4.Having fun:)

5.Are you in her closet?

6.Do you think i should change my name to hawkfrost7?

7.You cant get bored that quickly?

8.why dont you kill your father and then you can be supreme ruler?

**Answer(s):**

Hello.

1. Shadedleaf's influence. Or her hamster's. I don't really know.

2. Ask her. (From Shadedleaf: probably not. He might destroy the forest, and that will be bad.)

3. The sky.

4. How can I be? I'm not allowed to eat her hamster or anything.

5. No, I'm in her (the rest of the answer has been removed to ensure the safety of all the Clan cats, live or dead. If someone rescued Hawkfrost, it would be bad for them).

6. Oh yeah. I'm so much cooler than that half-face cat.

7. Yes I can.

8. Because he's dead, so he's invincible too.

**Question(s):**

**From Onestar's Girl:**

Dear, Hawkforst

1.how rude

2.ok why do like being evil

3.what's so great about being evil

and you would more fans if you were a little more nice and little less ugly oops i said to much

**Answer(s):**

1. Thank you.

2. Because I'm invincible.

3. You don't have to fight Tigerstar.

You figured out my secret eeeeevil plan. All my fans are eeeeevil, not just evil, and that was the only way of dropping the evil fans. It works perfectly. But you just ruined it for me! I hope you're happy.

**Question(s):**

**From TheAzureDolphin:**

Aw, even if he's evil? Nevermind. How about... What's your favorite food/prey?

**Answer(s):**

Not if he's evil. Maybe if he's eeeeevil. (Shadedleaf: DON'T DO IT!)

My favorite prey would be fish, because they taste good. And I'm the best at catching them.

**Question(s):**

**From Streamcloud:**

Dear HawkFrost,

I DON'T LIKE YOU, THAT MUCH, BUT YOU ARE BETTER THEN TIGERSTAR.

1) if you could kill anyone, will in place of no stars,who would it be?

2) did you ever love anyone in the clans, (any clan)?

3) who do you like better, if you had to choose one, Firestar or Squirrelflight, don't include what Tigerstar says.

-Streamcloud

P/s i think you are idotic,

**Answer(s):**

Well, then, I don't like you either.

1. You can't kill anyone. They're dead, so they're invincible. But if I could, I would kill Darkstripe. He's evil, not eeeeevil.

2. No.

3. Squirrelflight. Tigerstar says—(Shadedleaf: -smacks-)… Firestar is too perfect.

**Question(s):**

**From Rabbitstorm:**

People think that you were mates with Swallowtail. Why is that?

**Answer(s):**

I have no idea. I never heard that before.

**Review, and Hawkfrost will have a lot of questions to answer when I get back from vacation and can translate for him. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, really, really, really long update:**

**Question(s):**

**From Batty Productions:**

Dewd.You rock.I love how you died,too.That rocked too.

1.If you didn't die,how would you cover up the fact that you killed Firestar?

2.What would you do if you found out you were pregnant?Had to ask.

3.Can I be evil with you?Evil-ing is kewl.

4.Can you dance?'Cuz kewl people dance.

5.What is your opinion of Scourge?

6.Do you think Jaypaw is strong enough to go to the dark side?

**Answer(s):**

Um…

1. Brambleclaw did it.

2. I'M A TOM!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

3. No. But you can be eeeeevil with me. There's a difference, you know.

4. No. Kewl people dance, eeeeevil people don't.

5. He's awesome. Although I wasn't even born when he was alive…

Also, that's another reason to hate Firestar. –evil laugh-

6. He would be, if Spottedleaf hadn't "rescued" him…

**Question(s):**

**From Onestar's Girl:**

yes am happy! alright my little sister Brandi likes to ask you questions.

1.you are not invinable, your a loser

2.what makes you so invinable if your dead

3.you are a nice,stupid,evil,cat

P.S. and my little sister really hates you, she started a anti-hawkforst club

**Answer(s):**

1. I am invincible, and you're a loser. (Shadedleaf: -smacks- That's not nice! Apoligize!)

Okay, okay, I'm sorry.

2. I'm dead, so no one can kill me.

3. No, I'm eeeeevil, smart, and eeeeevil.

P.S. I'll start an anti-Brandi club. –holds out a piece of paper- Join the anti-Brandi club! Join the anti-Brandi club!

**Question(s):**

**From Mysterious Miracle:**

HAwkfrost

1 why are you evil? be more like Brammbelclaw!

2 Did you have a mate?

3 hows it like in Hellclan?

**Answer(s):**

1. No! And for the last time, I'm not evil. I'm eeeeevil. Get it right, people.

But it would be Tigerstar's fault.

2. No.

3. Wonderful. And you?

(Shadedleaf: No offence taken.  )

**Question(s):**

**From TheAzureDolphin:**

Well, I won't press because Shadedleaf is yelling at me but he's more evil than you.(I think...)

Okay, if you had to pick followers out of all the Clans who would they be?

**Answer(s):**

(Shadedleaf: Good. …..Did you do it?)

From ThunderClan, probably Ashfur; From WindClan, Breezepaw; From RiverClan, me (Does that count?) and from ShadowClan, Russetfur.

**Question(s):**

**From Poppyleaf:**

Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw was not the betrayer, you and Tigerstar were! He is the coolest cat ever! He's so gonna kick your someday! You DON'T deserve to speak to him! You know Leafpool knew about your dreams, right Hawkfrost?! I hate you, I'm surprised you have ANY fans, let alone a fourth of the warriors population! Here are my questions,

1: How can you call yourself strong, when you were killed by your so called "WIMPY" brother? (He is not! GO BRAMBLECLAW!)

2: I thought you would hate Brambleclaw more than Mothwing, HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF EVIL?(P.S., GO BRAMBLECLAW!)

3: Why Jaypaw? Why the angry blind kid, who is stronger than you? HE REALLY IS YOU KNOW! Foxkit is stronger than YOU!

4: Tigerstar is an evil cat, and I bet no cat will name thier kits 'Tiger' for many generations. How do you feel about being such a minor charactor? No one will remember you for more than a couple of years!

5: You are crazy wanting to mate with Russetfur, mate with Nightcloud the evil piece of fox-dung! She supported Mudclaw? Please take her so Crowfeather is free!

6: I wish I could have killed you myself, but if you had to die, which cat would you want to kill you? Besides Brambleclaw!

7: If you had to kill any cat besides the ones you've mentioned countlessly in this story, which would you kill?

8: I think Brook is the betrayer, it sounds crazy but read the books again and it will make more sense! Ashfur sounds crazy to me too!

9: I wish you had been half-killed by Brambleclaw, fell asleep, and then Tigerstar killed you a quarter out of shame, then you woke up, and Bramble killed you the rest of the way!The point is do you think Tigerstar lost his pride in you when Brambleclaw killed you?

10: I hope Firestar and Brambleclaw go to the Dark forest and kill you and Tigerstar again, and because Tigerstar has already died 9 times it would be worse for him! Would you rather die, ar be banished and half-starved, and live on your own until you die a pitiful death?

I HATE YOU, YOU ARE A IDIOTIC IDIOT AND A DUMB DUMMY!

With Lots of Hate and Knife Throwing,

Poppyleaf, daughter of Sorreltail and Brackenfur.

**Answer(s):**

Oh wow, a really really long one.

1. Because I can. And I'm eeeeevil. And Brambleclaw cheated when he killed me. It wasn't fair!

2. No, Mothwing didn't even try to be a warrior. At least Brambleclaw's deputy. And I'm not evil!

3. Because I feel like it. And at least I'm stronger than you! (Shadedleaf: -smacks- What did I tell you about being rude?)

4. Minor? Ha! I almost killed Firestar, the "great, powerful, perfect Firestar." I don't think any almost-murderer of Firestar will be forgotten. I'm famous! I'm infamous!

5. No. She's evil. Russetfur's eeeevil. Not five e's, but it'll do.

6. Mistyfoot. Then she'd be a traitor and her life would be ruined. Yay!

7. Mistyfoot. If it wasn't for her, I'd be leader by now!

8. No one knows but me! –evil laugh- And I'm not telling!

9. No, he was proud of me for almost killing Firestar.

10. Die right away. If that's a choice. And I hope you die a slow, painful death. Don't tell Shadedleaf I said that.

Back at you. –grabs some knifes-

**Question(s):**

**From Amberstarthunder:**

1. If spottedleaf came up to you and killed you (If you were still alive) what would you say to her?

2. Spottedleaf rox

3. Hawkfrost is a cool name.

4. If I took you in as a kittypet, took you to the cutter, de-clawed you, what would you do?

**Answer(s):**

1. You're dead!

2. No, I rox.

3. I know.

4. Bite your ears off. Even de-clawed cats can do something.

**Question(s):**

**From Rainstorm007:**

Dear Hawkfrost,

Lets say that you ae given a love potion that makes you fall in love with either Tawnypelt, Squirrelflight, or Brook. Who would you want to fall in love with?

-Rainstorm007

**Answer(s):**

1. Squirrelflight. Then Brambleclaw would be mad, and I would be happy.

**Question(s):**

**From Foxstar24:**

I got questions for Hawkfrost.

1 Why are you so evil?

2 What is it like in the Dark Forest?

3 Who do you HATE more Brambleclaw or Mothwing?

P.S. I like Mothwing more than you and Tigerstar combined.(Big Smile.)

**Answer(s):**

I got answers.

1. Tigerstar's fault.

2. Dark. (Shadedleaf: Really? I never would have guessed.)

3. Mothwing. She didn't even try to be a warrior.

P.S. Doesn't everyone?

**Question(s):**

**From Foxstar24:**

Also Hawkfrost I hate your guts.

P.S. I see dead people.(smiles again.)

**Answer(s):**

I hate you too.

P.S. I _am_ dead! Ha! Beat that! (Shadedleaf: -sighs-)

**Question(s):**

**From Klnsh:**

Hawkfrost, I love you. But, I wanted to ask you why you were evil? Good usually comes out on top, so why did you pick that?

Just so you know, I'm planning on writing a story about you soon!

**Answer(s):**

Oh, good. Someone who isn't trying to kill me!

Scroll up. That question has been asked and answered.

In your story, am I evil or eeeeevil?

**More! More! Quick, before I go on vacation!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Question(s):**

**From Bramblemask of ThunderClan**

I have some questions...

1.If you were still alive what would you do?

2.If your plan worked and Brambleclaw(who in my opinon is way cooler than you) was evil, are you sure that there wouldn't be any fighting?

3.Who is would you kill first if you could kill anyone?

4.Who would you have as your apprentice?

P.S You stink! I hate you! I was happy when you died!

P.P.S I want to tear you apart! growls

**Answer(s):**

1. Kill Brambleclaw and Firestar, form an alliance with ShadowClan, then conquer the forest. Yay:D

2. No. There would be lots. Against WindClan, mostly, I think. Unless ThunderClan didn't like the alliance between Hawkstar and Bramblestar. Although, why would they not?

3. Firestar.

4. No one. They're very distracting.

P.S. (Shadedleaf: I'm being yelled at to go to bed (it's midnight here!) so I won't make Hawkfrost write any more responses to your P.S.'s)

**Question(s):**

**From Klnsh**

You are evil. I'm going to ask some more questions, for the story.

1. Would you find a evil black she-cat with green eyes attractive?

2. What kinds of rules would you make if you ruled all the Clans?

3. If you were leader of all Clans, would you make it one big Clan? What would you call it?

4. If you were given a chance to take over the forest, how would you do it?

**Answer(s):**

1. Um… sure…

2. Everyone has to listen to the all-powerful Hawkfrost. And the parts of the warrior code that aren't annoying. Like, say, about apprentices and kits…

3. Yes. HawkClan. Or maybe TigerClan, after the Clan in the legends.

4. Ally with ShadowClan, then take over WindClan, then ThunderClan, and then betray ShadowClan.

**Question(s):**

**From rainstorm007:**

Dear Hawkfrost,

If you could have died differently, how would you have liked to die?

Was dying painful?

If you had to look like any cat aside from you, Brambleclaw, and Tigerstar, who would you want to look like?

-Rainstorm007

**Answer(s):**

1. Suicide. Then no cat gets the satisfaction of killing me.

2. Well, duh. How would you like getting stabbed by a big pointy thing?

3. Blackstar.

**Question(s):**

**From serendipity:**

la! i like evil kittys X3

!. my friend said that she'd die,claw out your dead eyes then come back to life.how does this make you feel?

2.can me and my siblings lionpaw(girl) and maplepaw(boy) become evil and take over the clans?

3. will you teach us how to rule the forest?and if i say please it to nice.so i,the awesome applepaw comand you to! DO AS I SAY!! FOR I AM EVILER THEN YOU! MAHAHAHAHAHAH.now...teach us your ways!

with all our love and all our evilish-hate,

lionpaw,maplepaw and applepaw.

**Answer(s);**

1. You sound like a psychiatrist. "How does that make you feel?" How would it make YOU feel?

2. No. That's my job.

3. No. You may be evil, but I'm eeeeevil. Ha! Although, maybe I'll give you a few pointers…

**From Shadedleaf: I'm going on vacation (that means no internet for a month) so I won't be able to update. I'll have a really long chapter when I come back, though. ******


End file.
